¿Quién es mi amor verdadero?
by Selitte
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Usagi es una chica normal, sin poderes ni batallas, que está en busca de su amor verdadero. ¿Qué sucedería si conociera a Mamoru y a Seiya el mismo día? ¿A quién escogería?
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _¿QUIÉN ES MI AMOR VERDADERO?_**

 _Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, tengo 16 años y soy una chica normal. Bueno, algo torpe, distraída y soñadora, pero, ¿quién no es así en la adolescencia?_

 _Mis amigas siempre están a mi lado para apoyarme y para sacar lo mejor de mi, pero mi mayor sueño en este momento es encontrar el amor y eso me mantiene en las nubes en todo momento._

 _Sueño con un chico tierno y atento, que tenga ojos sólo para mi y, si es posible, que sea apuesto... me gustan de cabello negro y ojos azules... oh, perdón, creo que ya estoy divagando._

 _Hoy es el primer día de escuela y entre tantos pensamientos, ya voy atrasada._

...

La chica comenzó su larga carrera habitual hacia el colegio. Todos los días salía al límite de la hora, porque se distraía mucho pensando y soñando... soñando con el día en que encontrara el amor.

Tan despistada iba, que no notó en qué momento llegó a la esquina y, a punto de cruzar sin mirar la calle, sintió como alguien la tomaba de su brazo, atrayéndola. Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban y eso se sentía tan bien... tan bien, que podría haberse quedado ahí para siempre. Sin embargo, todo aquel mágico momento fue roto por la voz de quien la sujetaba.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, cabeza de chorlito —le escuchó decir con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—¿Cabeza de chorlito? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —le respondió ofendida, soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

—Gracias, se dice. Parece que no conoces de buenas costumbres... cabeza de chorlito —volvió a repetir con voz irónica. En ese momento, el joven sacó los lentes que hasta ese momento habían cubierto sus ojos. Usagi quedó petrificada ante su imagen... era perfecto, sus ojos azules eran perfectos. No era capaz de defenderse, derrerida por su imagen, pero se obligó a salir del trance.

—Gracias, señor petulante —dijo lo más mordaz que pudo.

Se giró decidida a salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Ese tipo era la imagen viva del hombre de sus sueños, pero su personalidad... uf, se notaba que era un arrogante, un odioso, un inútil, aunque perfecto... Lo mejor era olvidarlo rápidamente.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando llegó a su sala. Se sentó con desgano en su silla, cuando su amiga se acercó.

—Usagi... Usagi —la llamó con insistencia.

—¿Qué quieres Makoto? —pregunto sin ánimos.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Nada... sólo tuve un problema esta mañana...

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿ibas a decirme algo? —consultó para no seguir hablando del tema.

—¡Ah! Sí... sí... ¿A qué no sabes quién llegará a nuestro curso? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso llegará alguien que conocemos?

—¿Alguien que conocemos, Usagi? ¡Alguien que amamos! —gritó Makoto con emoción.

La rubia la miró interrogante. ¿Quién sería ese a quien amaban? No tuvo que pensar mucho hasta que lo vio ingresar por la puerta del salón, Seiya Kou, el vocalista de los Three Lights. ¿Acaso a él se refería su amiga?

—Hola, señoritas —le escuchó decir. Parecía sacado de uno de esos vídeos que tanto veía. ¿En verdad era él?

—Ho-ho-hola —tartamudeó ansiosa.

—¿Está libre este asiento? —preguntó, señalando la silla detrás de ella.

Tan emocionada estaba, que no fue capaz de hablar, sólo movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Muchas gracias, bombón —le dijo, guiñando un ojo, haciendo que ella se sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Su corazón latía a mil. Su cabello negro atado en una coleta larga y sus ojos azules lo hacían ver perfecto. ¿Perfecto? ¿Cómo el chico de la mañana?

"Olvida a ese arrogante, Usagi. ¡Mira a quién tienes aquí, en tu propio salón! A Seiya, la super estrella que adoras", pensó emocionada al máximo.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que ese día su vida tranquila de adolescente normal, cambiaría en ciento ochenta grados. ¿Sería capaz de soportar el cambio?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola! Quería agradecer a todos quienes leyeron mi primer one-shot de este hermoso animé y lo agregaron a sus favoritos o dejaron su opinión... en verdad, me siento muy contenta y animada a seguir participando del fandom.

Esta es una historia liviana de amor adolescente que surgió en mi imaginación. Es muy simple y aunque no creo que sea muy larga, espero que la sigan. Este primer capítulo es breve, a modo de introducción. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si es así, déjenme su opinión si lo desean.

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	2. La estrella y el futuro médico

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _¿QUIÉN ES MI AMOR VERDADERO?_**

 ** _Capítulo I - La estrella y el futuro médico..._**

 _Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Llego a suspirar de sólo recordarlo... ¡En mi Instituto estudia mi amado... no, no sólo mi amado, sino que mi adorado Seiya! ¡Ay! Tiemblo de emoción... Ha sido tan atento, tan amable, que nadie pensaría que es una estrella de la música juvenil. Me pidió que le enseñara el colegio y me he transformado en la envidia de todas, jajaja. Soy mala, lo sé, pero tener el privilegio de estar junto a él no lo desaprovecharé por nada. En verdad, él es perfecto..._

 _¿Perfecto? ¿Por qué cada vez que menciono esa palabra recuerdo los ojos del arrogante ese que me salvó? ¡Fuera, fuera de aquí, imágenes tontas! ¿Como mi mente puede traicionarme de esta manera? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el sólo me ayudó, incluso puedo pensar que me salvó de ser atropellada... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo pude ser tan mal agradecida? ¡¿Que pensará de mi ahora?! Esperen... ¿Qué me importa eso? Ni siquiera lo conozco, nunca antes lo había visto._

 _Sí, eso ya no importa para nada, pues no lo veré nunca más..._

 _..._

Un hermoso cielo azul adornaba la ciudad aquel día y la joven de largas coletas rubias se sentía acompañada por aquel cálido clima. Las flores parecían más brillantes y el canto de los pájaros sonaba tan agradable, que su camino hacia el colegio estaba siendo muy ameno. Se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre sólo para ver a su estrella. Se sonrojada emocionada de sólo pensar en volver a verlo. Lo del día anterior había parecido un sueño, pero si ese sueño se repitiera todos los días, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, no, no sólo del mundo, sino que del universo entero. Sonreía feliz de la vida cuando llegó a aquella esquina de la mañana anterior donde había sido salvada por poco. Se detuvo muy tranquila, agradeciendo en su interior el que aquel petulante sujeto la hubiese salvado, ya que gracias a eso había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a Seiya el primer día de clases. Al menos algo bueno había salido de ese molesto momento.

—¡Cabeza de chorlito! —escuchó aquella voz como salida de sus recuerdos—. Veo que aprendiste la lección.

"No, no puede ser cierto, díganme que no es él, por favor", pensó, mientras se giraba lentamente. Y después de hacerlo se arrepintió de inmediato. Ahí estaba, tan altanero como el día anterior... y tan perfecto. "Saca de tus pensamientos a este tipo, Usagi. Olvídate, olvídate", se repitió a sí misma como un mantra.

—¡Ey! ¿Acaso no es el arrogante de ayer? —le respondió con sorna.

—¿Arrogante yo? —le preguntó haciéndose el ofendido—. Para tu información, me llamo Mamoru, aunque no creo que después lo recuerdes, Cabeza de chorlito.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué desagradable eres! Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Usagi, ¡Usagi! —le gritó indignada. Ese sujeto la estaba sacando de quicio, pero a la vez, era extrañamente entretenido tener esa charla con él, si se le pudiera llamar charla a eso.

—Está bien —dijo en tono conciliador, mirándola directamente con sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules—. Nos vemos mañana, Cabeza de chorlito —finalizó entre risas, retomando su camino.

—¿Mañana? —repitió meditativa, hasta que salió del trance en que la había dejado—. ¡Te dije que es Usagi!

"¿Que se ha creído? ¿Por qué insiste en molestarme? En verdad es un arrogante, un engreído, un... un...", pensó hasta quedarse sin apelativos ofensivos. De todas formas, esperaba calmar sus latidos pronto, ya que toda esa situación había acelerado sus pulsaciones, no sabía si de rabia o de nerviosismo.

Demoró unos quince minutos más en llegar al Instituto y, a pesar del impasse que había tenido, llegaba a buena hora para ejecutar su plan perfectamente ideado. Entró a su salón, se sentó en su puesto y esperó ansiosa a que llegará él... su adorada estrella. Le había pedido a su mamá que le preparara un desayuno típico japonés y después de guardarlo en una cajita especial, lo tenía listo para regalárselo a Seiya. De esa forma se ganaría muchos puntos con él. Debía aprovechar cualquier circunstancia, ya que no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de ella.

Divagando entretenida en todos los escenarios posibles de cómo sería una relación amorosa con su estrella, olvidó por completo donde se encontraba. Comenzó a sonreír y sonrojarse debido a su productiva imaginación, hasta que una voz muy conocida le habló.

—Hola, Bombón —la saludó.

Saliendo de su ensueño, al fin pudo ver a aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tan real, tan apuesto, tan amable.

—¡Hola! —contestó emocionada. Sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaban y sus mejillas se adornaban de un tono rosa, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una bella sonrisa, detalles que dejaron sin aliento al joven.

Él era una estrella de la música, un artista conocido, alguien a quien no le faltaba y no se le prohibía nada. Todo lo que quería, eso tenía. Y en ese momento supo que la quería a ella, su compañera de clases.

—¿Cómo estás, Bombón? —preguntó interesado, al verla abrazar con fuerza una cajita.

—Bien, ahora estoy muy bien —contestó feliz. A él su alegría le parecía tan contagiosa que empezó a sonreír muy animado.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió.

—Sí, ahora que tú estás aquí y no ese petulante —reveló sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que notó la cara confusa de él y se percató de su error—. Perdón, es alguien que no importa. ¡Mira! Te traje algo de comer, por si no alcanzaste a desayunar.

Y eso lo llevó al cielo. Si deseaba la comida más costosa de toda la ciudad, le bastaba una sola llamada y la tendría en cuestión de minutos. Pero, ese desayuno no cualquiera lo tendría, era sólo suyo. Y ella se lo estaba obsequiando. De alguna forma inexplicable, sentía que era el más afortunado del mundo en ese momento, junto a ella, su simple pero hermosa compañera de salón, Usagi.

...

Terminaban las clases regulares del día, pero aún le quedaban los talleres electivos... aunque si ella pudiera escoger, se quedaría todo el día en el colegio para estar junto a Seiya. El chico se había mostrado cómodo con ella, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, buscando su ayuda durante las clases. Eso resultaba un poco irónico tratándose de ella, ya que no era conocida por ser una estudiante sobresaliente, era más bien del promedio... hacia abajo. Pero, eso no importaba en ese instante, ya que el sólo necesitaba ayuda para habituarse al ritmo de ese colegio, conocer las materias, los profesores y los talleres electivos, que era donde estaban en ese momento.

—¿Qué taller escogerás, Bombón? —consultó curioso. Independiente de lo que ella eligiera, él la seguiría sin pensarlo, pero era bueno estar al tanto.

—Dibujo —contestó casi por inercia, ya que su atención se había desviado hacia un retrato exhibido en la sala de artes para atraer interesados al taller. El rostro ahí plasmado le era extrañamente conocido—. ¡Ah! ¡El arrogante! —gritó sin darse cuenta. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. La maestra se acercó curiosa y divertida por la reacción de la chica.

—¿Acaso lo conoces?

—No... no lo conozco. Solo nos cruzamos en el camino — negó, decidida a que aquel sujeto no arruinara más su vida.

—Ah, pensé que quizás eras amiga de él.

—¡¿Amiga?! Ni es sus sueños —habló alarmada de tal posibilidad.

—Está bien. Espero que puedan inscribirse en el taller. Enseñaremos distintas técnicas de dibujo y diseño para que puedan escoger la que más les guste —invitó amena.

El cantante miró un rato el dibujo y luego a la chica, para después sentir una extraña punzada en el corazón. Debía averiguar más acerca de ese joven, pero no en ese momento, ya que estaban ocupados.

—Yo me inscribiré donde tú lo hagas, Bombón —afirmó para llamar su atención.

Pero, justo cuando ella giró su vista hacia él, un montón de escolares se abalanzaron encima de su estrella. ¡Cómo deseaba sacarlas una a una! Pero, no podía. Él era famoso y ella no era nadie para impedir que otras lo adoraran tanto como ella misma lo hacía. Es por eso que con desgano caminó hacia la salida del salón, volteando a verlo por última vez ese día. Ya mañana tendría más tiempo junto a él. Eso nadie podría impedírselo. Y, con ese pensamiento, salió del colegio con una enorme alegría.

Caminaba muy animada, pues Makoto la había invitado a reunirse en el Crow después que terminara de escoger taller. Su amiga estaba muy ilusionada con Motoki, el hijo del dueño del local doble, donde había videojuegos y una cafetería. Aún quedaban quince minutos para la hora que habían fijado y por eso iba tranquila, ya que sólo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar. S8n embargo, un gran murmullo la distrajo de su objetivo.

Varias personas se aglomeraban en torno a algo o alguien. Parecía una emergencia. Pensó que ella no sería muy útil en una situación como esa, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, pudo ver a una señora de rodillas, llorando por ayuda. Un niño permanecía tendido en el suelo sin abrir sus ojos. Tapó su boca, asustada por el bienestar del pequeño. De pronto, alguien más avanzó por en medio de las personas, pasando por su lado y siguiendo de largo hasta agacharse al lado de la acongojada señora. Su cabello negro y las ropas que llevaba se le hicieron familiares de inmediato. Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Dígame qué sucedió, soy estudiante de medicina y tengo conocimientos de paramédico —escuchó que decía convencido. Ella notó que su rostro reflejaba preocupación y por primera vez le pareció que no era arrogante.

—Gracias... —susurró la madre en un hilo apenas audible de voz—. Íbamos al médico. Ha tenido fiebre toda la noche. Solo dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se desmayó. No sé qué hacer —sollozó.

—No se preocupe —dijo, tocándole el hombro para tranquilizarla. Se levantó un momento mirando a las personas, buscando algo—. Por favor, es mejor que despejen el lugar, necesitamos bajar la fiebre del niño —dijo en una mezcla de súplica y autoridad.

Sorprendida, Usagi se dispuso a marcharse para no interrumpir a aquel sujeto. "Quien diría que es un futuro medico", pensó, mientras se giraba.

—Usagi —escuchó que la llamaban. Esa voz le era ya muy conocida, pero algo no coincidía en su tono. Sin embargo, al voltearse vio que la miraba con ojos preocupados—. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor... —le habló concialidor.

"¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? Se le debe haber contagiado la fiebre... te ha llamado Usagi... ", su mente le hablaba como si ella fuera otra persona.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —interrogó, señalándose a si misma.

—Sí, te hablo a ti, Usagi —repitió—. Necesito algunas cosas y de todos aquí, sólo te conozco a ti. Por favor...

Ella asintió, sorprendida de su actitud. Hasta ese momento sólo conocía su altanería, pero ahí se veía tan entregado a su vocación. Se acercó decidida a ser de ayuda en aquella situación.

—Ten. Llama a Urgencias, por favor —dijo, entregándole su celular.

Mientras, él se arrodilló al lado del niño, tocando su frente y tomando su pulso. De su bolso sacó implementos que ella reconocía de sus propias consultas al médico.

Marcó el número con manos temblorosas, preocupada por el estado de salud del pequeño. Pero, no sólo era eso. Cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos, sentía una conexión especial, como si se conocieran de antes.

—Vienen en camino. Dijeron que tardarían unos cinco minutos.

—Muchas gracias —respondió. Sudor corría por su frente, demostrando preocupación.

—¿Le pasa algo malo al niño? —preguntó asustada.

—Sí. Sus latidos son erráticos y su pulso es muy rápido. La fiebre debe ser de unos cuarenta grados, más o menos. Justo hoy rompí mi termómetro —habló con confianza, una que hasta ese momento nunca habían tenido.

—¿Necesitas algo? Aquí hay una farmacia —le dijo, señalando tras su espalda.

—Estaba tan absorto en la salud del niño que lo olvidé. Gracias, Usagi.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ir. Es mejor que te quedes a su lado, mientras llega la ambulancia —le sugirió.

Fue entonces que Mamoru notó sus brillosos ojos celestes que le transmitían confianza y apoyo, cosas que ni él mismo sentía en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, solo necesito ayuda para liberarlo de un poco de ropa y que mojes estos paños en agua fría. Toma, aquí tengo agua —dijo, entregándole una botella—. Señora, necesitamos sacar un poco de ropa a su hijo. El exceso está provocando que su cuerpo no se enfríe.

La chica rubia comenzó a mojar las gasas que él le entregó y, pasándoselas de una en una, él fue poniéndolas sobre el cuerpo ya liberado de ropa del niño, en sus brazos, en sus piernas y en su cabeza. La madre agradecía constantemente su ayuda desinteresada.

Para cuando llegó la ambulancia, el pequeño ya había abierto los ojos. Los paramédicos felicitaron al joven por los primeros auxilios que le había dado y subieron al menor, que se marchó junto a su madre.

—¡Uf! —susurró, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—Ten, para que te limpies el rostro —le ofreció ella, extendiéndole un pañuelo. Él la miró un poco confundido al comienzo, pero luego le agradeció el gesto—. No te preocupes, si quieres me lo devuelves y si no, puedes botarlo —resaltó para que él no se sintiera comprometido.

—Muchas gracias, Cabeza de chorlito —dijo con una sonrisa, bromeando otra vez.

—No sabía que estudiabas medicina, arrogante —habló lo más sarcástica que pudo.

—Estoy en primer año, hace poco entré a la Universidad —respondió, mientras secaba su frente.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, pero esa extraña cercanía comenzó a incomodarlos, no de una mala forma, sino de una extrañamente agradable. Usagi percibió calor en sus mejillas al sentirse observada por sus preciosos ojos azules, a la vez que una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus labios. Sabía que debía arrancar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no podía hacerse amiga de ese sujeto nunca.

—Bueno, ya que no me necesitas para nada más, me iré. Mi amiga me espera —dijo lo menos odiosa posible.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, Cabeza de chorlito —se despidió del mismo modo que hacía unas horas.

—Adiós —se limitó a responder.

Le parecía curioso que dijera eso, pero esta vez la curiosidad no la haría quedarse. Debía marcharse ya, o si no su corazón se detendría de lo tan rápido que estaba palpitando...

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Encuentro y recuerdos

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN ES MI AMOR VERDADERO?**_

 _ **CAPITULO II - Encuentro y recuerdos**_

 _Es un futuro medico... quién lo diría. Quizás por eso es tan arrogante. Claro, es todo un universitario, en cambio yo, sólo soy una adolescente a sus aprende de mi querido Seiya que, a pesar de ser un famoso cantante, es humilde y cercano. Él sí es un chico que vale la pena... ¿amar? ¿Será alcanzable para una chica torpe y despistada como yo? Él podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies. De hecho, hay rumores de que sale con Minako Aino, la actriz. Se ven muy lindos juntos, hacen una hermosa y perfecta pareja. Se rumorea que esta semana grabarán un nuevo vídeo clip para una canción romántica. Espero que no sean muy cercanos, porque si es así tengo la batalla perdida. ¿Quién podría superar a esa bella actriz? Quizás pueda conseguir que me lleve al estudio, de todas formas creo que al menos puedo aspirar a ser su amiga, aunque quien sabe, tal vez si sea de su tipo... Mi estómago revolotea de sólo imaginarlo._

 _Sin embargo, debo reconocer que el arrogante hoy me ha impresionado. Mamoru... hasta su nombre es perfecto, igual que todo en él. Ahora que conversamos de una forma más normal, siento que lo conozco de alguna parte, pero ninguna imagen viene a mi mente. No sé realmente qué me sucede cuando estoy con aquel sujeto, si es tan antipático conmigo. Mis defensas deberían rechazarlo de inmediato, pero algo me empuja a querer conocerlo más, a descubrir algo que no tengo claro en verdad que , al fin llegué al Crow... Makoto me mira un poco disgustada, así que apresuraré el paso._

 _..._

La castaña se paseaba de un lado a otro, inquieta por la demora de su amiga. Miraba hacia el interior de la tienda, y cada vez que sus ojos encontraban a quién le interesaba, su cara enrojecía un poco más. Él era perfecto, tan parecido a su primer amor. Pero no estaba encaprichada con él por eso, no, eso sólo había sido el primer flechazo, porque después de conocerlo un poco más cada día, se daba cuenta que era infinitamente mejor que aquel patán que la había rechazado.

Ese suceso la afectaba y mucho. A pesar de tener una apariencia fuerte y decidida, en verdad era muy sensible y enamoradiza. Soñaba con el día en que al fin estuviera al lado de su amor verdadero.

Se giró para buscar de nuevo a su amiga; ya se estaba tardando más de la cuenta, aún teniendo en cuenta que era Usagi a quien esperaba.

—¡Makoto! —escuchó su voz al fin.

—Usagi. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —preguntó un poco enfadada.

Imaginaba que se había quedado más tiempo del prudente al lado de su estrella. No sentía celos por él, pero temía que ella saliera herida en toda esa historia, teniendo en cuenta que él era famoso y su amiga, solo una chica muy inocente.

—Perdóname, es que...

—Mira, Usagi, yo no permitiré que Seiya se aproveche de ti, por mucho que lo amemos —reveló de sopetón, con mirada decidida.

—¿Ah? —soltó la chica rubia, mientras su rostro reflejaba su confusión—. No, no es lo que piensas —rectificó soltando una risita al entender lo que su amiga estaba insinuando.

—¿Entonces que pasó? —interrogó, aún más molesta al ver que ella defendía lo indefendible.

—Cuando venía de camino, tuve que ayudar a un niñito que se había desmayado, estaba aquí a la vuelta —dijo, señalando con su mano.

—¿Tú? Si quieres convencerme, deberías inventar una excusa más creíble, Usagi —soltó sin pensar la castaña.

A ese punto, ya estaba indignada de que ella insistiera en encubrir a Seiya. Aunque si lo meditaba un poco, igual la entendía. ¿Quién no sueña con estar al lado de su estrella?

—Es verdad —se defendió la rubia con las manos en la cintura—. Se llevaron al niño en ambulancia. Debes haberla escuchado.

Era cierto, hacía unos minutos había oído el incesante sonido de la sirena, indicando una emergencia, pero aún así era casi increíble lo que ella le decía. De todas formas, no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo en querer ayudarla. Necesitaba entrar a ver a Motoki pronto, pues su turno terminaba en media hora.

—Ya, no importa —dijo, resignada, pero justo fue interrumpida.

—Es cierto lo que dice —escuchó una voz desconocida para ella hasta ese momento. Al girar en su dirección, pudo ver a un apuesto joven de cabello negro.

Usagi maldijo en su interior al verlo de nuevo. Recién había arrancado de él y ahora estaba ahí, en su lugar favorito.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —le preguntó Makoto con curiosidad.

—Mamoru, es un gusto conocerte —le respondió muy educadamente.

"¡¿Pero, qué se ha creído?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea tan amable ahora?!", chilló Usagi en su interior. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe en una mezcla de indignación y nerviosismo, por lo que sintió deseos de huir lejos, aunque eso significara dejar a su amiga sola. Pero su voz la volvió a sacar del mundo de su imaginación.

—Cabeza de chorlito me ayudó a atender al niño —dijo muy serio, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

Makoto que hasta ese momento no entendía nada de nada, soltó una carcajada al escuchar el apodo que había mencionado. No pudo evitarlo.

—Perdón, Usagi, pero es tan chistoso —habló entre risas, mientras se apretaba el estómago.

Su amiga la miraba molesta y decepcionada. Se había aliado con su peor enemigo para burlarse de ella. Sólo atinó a voltear y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero, para su sorpresa, no pudo siquiera moverse. Alguien la detuvo en ese instante.

—Bombón, ¿qué sucede? —escuchó esa voz salida del cielo. Al fin alguien que la apoyaría—. ¿Este sujeto te está molestando? —dijo enfadado.

Sus miradas se chocaron en una batalla silenciosa. Se examinaron el uno al otro con disgusto y desconfianza. Parecían tener un interés común que jamás compartirían con el otro. Jamás.

—¡Oh, Seiya! Gracias por venir —habló con voz temblorosa, abrazándose al chico. Esa era una de sus tantas fantasías hecha realidad... que su estrella bajara del cielo y la salvara de sus enemigos, tal como un príncipe a su princesa.

Lo que ella no sabía es que un corazón se arrugaba de dolor en ese momento.

—No exageres, Usagi —dijo la castaña, sacándola de su ensueño.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que me marche —se despidió Mamoru al ver que sobraba en el grupo de adolescentes—. Hasta pronto.

Los tres presentes lo vieron entrar al Crow con asombro. ¿Que haría un sujeto como él en un lugar cómo ese?

—Has sido muy pesada con él, Usagi. Sólo se acercó para defenderte y lo trataste muy mal

—se expresó decepcionada su amiga.

—Yo creo que es un tipo desagradable —reveló Seiya sin pelos en la lengua. Si aquel sujeto era un posible rival, se desharía de él lo antes posible.

—¿Ves? Seiya me apoya, Mamoru es muy arrogante —dijo sin medir sus palabras. Si fuera posible morir por las palabras que se dicen sin pensar, ella moriría de seguro.

—Así es que se llama Mamoru —susurró el cantante. Guardaría aquel valioso dato en su memoria.

—Bueno, Seiya, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Ya te había dicho que Usagi y yo tenemos cosas que hacer... solas —recalcó Makoto.

Su amiga la miró con cara confundida. ¿Cómo podía ser hostil con Seiya, su cantante favorito? ¿Acaso estaba celosa de que le prestara más atención a ella? No, no podía ser eso, ellas jamás pelearían por un hombre, jamás.

—Está bien. Entonces, nos vemos mañana Bombón —se despidió el joven, guiñándoles un ojo. Había obtenido información valiosa en poco tiempo y eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo, un gran problema se le presentó a Usagi en ese instante. ¿Entraría al Crow con su amiga sabiendo que el sujeto arrogante estaba adentro?

Resignación. Eso era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento que debía entrar al Crow. Makoto insistió en que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y ya no le quedaría nada para ver a su rubio galán. De todas formas, igual sentía curiosidad de descubrir la razón por la que aquel sujeto entraría a un lugar tan ¿simple?, ¿ocioso? No sabía cuáles eran sus gustos ni preferencias, pero algo la empujaba a querer descubrirlos. Por eso, al final cedió a la insistencia de su amiga, quien terminó por empujarla hacia el interior del local, poniéndose colorada al ver como todos la miraban molestos por el ruido que provocó su impulsivo ingreso. Incluso pudo ver la mueca de burla del chico arrogante. Estuvo a punto de devolverse, cuando la castaña la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta su asiento favorito. Dos vasos de agua les fueron servidos de inmediato, en tanto esperaban que llegaran las malteadas que habían pedido.

Makoto hablaba entusiasmada casi sin parar, de lo lindo que sonreía Motoki, de su amabilidad, de su ropa, de su peinado, etcétera, etcétera. Ella poco le prestaba atención, ya que sabía su discurso casi de memoria y en ese instante toda su atención estaba en descubrir la razón de por qué Mamoru permanecía en ese lugar, cuando antes nunca lo había visto.

Tan concentrada estaba que no disimuló siquiera su interés, hasta que él se dio vuelta y le sonrió mientras subía una ceja en clara demostración de que sabía que ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo ese rato. Usagi sintió como ardían sus mejillas por enésima vez en ese día y pensó que quizás se quedaría colorada para toda la vida si seguía cruzando su camino con aquel sujeto. Para mostrarle que no le interesaba en nada, ella giró su cabeza en señal de desprecio, pero la mala suerte parecía haberse apoderado de ella y al tomar agua, se ahogó, comenzando a toser repetidas veces.

Mamoru la miraba inquieto. No sabía si acercarse a ayudarla o no, ya que hasta ese momento le había servido mantener una relación distante hacia ella. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer nada, pues su amiga comenzó a golpear su espalda con fuerza, en un intento burdo por sacarla de su ahogo.

—¡Vamos, Usagi! ¡Respira! —dijo a todo pulmón.

Entonces, la rubia tosió con más fuerza hasta que al fin pudo respirar. Aún inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, pero al menos ya llegaba aire a sus pulmones. Tenía claro que todo eso había sido un patético espectáculo y deseó salir corriendo, pero eso sería aún más humillante. Lo mejor era esperar a que él se fuera. Sí, esa era la mejor idea.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó por enésima vez. Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde su repentina tos y él aún seguía conversando con el rubio.

—No, aún sigue ahí. Creo que es amigo de Motoki. ¿Te imaginas? Podríamos salir en una cita los cuatro —reveló con ojos ilusionados.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera mencionarlo? —dijo indignada por la imaginación de su amiga, que en ese momento se estaba transformando en su peor enemiga.

—Usagi, al menos podrías hacerlo por mi. Anda, di que sí —suplicó con ojos brillosos—. Además, él se ve interesado en ti... no ha dejado de mirarte.

—¿¡Qué?! —gritó exaltada.

"¿Es posible? No, sólo está esperando a que me equivoque para burlarse de mi otra vez, es un... un", pensó, pero ninguna palabra apareció. Lo mejor sería seguir esperando.

Al fin el turno de Motoki terminó y se fue acompañado por Mamoru. De pronto, la castaña perdió el interés en el lugar y pudieron regresar a sus casas después de mucho esperar.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse cuando Usagi recién entró por la puerta de su casa. Su madre, un tanto molesta la interrogó por su retraso, pero entendió todo después de su explicación sin muchos detalles. Menos mal que su mamá comprendía la etapa de la adolescencia.

Llegando a su habitación, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No tenía muchas ganas de contestar en ese momento, pues estaba muy cansada y aburrida de que todo le saliera mal ese día. Pero cuando vio el nombre de su estrella, su corazón latió emocionado.

—¡Bombón! Pensé que no me contestarías.

—¿Por qué? ¿Como no podría contestarte? —dijo un poco tímida. Le daba miedo asustarlo si era muy fanática.

—¿Llegaste bien? ¿Pudiste hacer todo con tu amiga?

—Sí, todo —respondió escueta para no tener que contar detalles—. Seiya, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —consultó para desviar el tema y porque necesitaba hacerla.

—Claro, Bombón.

—¿Me invitarías a la grabación de tu nuevo vídeoclip con Minako? —preguntó, esperando no sonar entrometida o acosadora.

—Pero, por supuesto. Tú, Bombón, puedes pedirme lo que quieras —respondió entusiasmado al saber que estaba al tanto de su agenda.

—Gracias. Eres fantástico, Seiya —dijo sin medir sus palabras.

El cantante sintió saltar su corazón debido a una emoción inexplicable para él aún. Nunca había sentido aquello, a pesar de toda la fama y el dinero obtenidos por su talento. Ella en verdad era maravillosa y al parecer ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su encanto. Sólo la conocía hacía un par de días, pero deseaba seguir a su lado, conociéndola y compartiendo el día a día con ella. Nadie podría impedirle eso, ni siquiera ese tal Mamoru.

—Hasta mañana, Bombón —se despidió, con el pecho acelerado y con una felicidad pocas veces sentida antes por él.

...

 _Ella no lo sabe aún... no sabe que nos conocemos de antes, de aquella fiesta. Claro, como podría culparla si ambos asistimos con antifaces. Hasta a mi me costó reconocerla, pero su perfume y su dócil cuerpo me bastan para saber que es ella. Usagi, ¿cuanto más demorarás en reconocerme?_

 _..._

 _Estoy en aprietos. Hasta hace unos días no sabía cuando conocería a mi amor verdadero y fantaseaba con que él volvía a mi, el chico de la fiesta de año nuevo que me juró amor eterno. Pero, después de un tiempo reconocí que toda aquella ilusión fue producto de esa maravillosa fiesta de disfraces. Él, un apuesto y enigmático príncipe... yo, una princesa enmascarada. Todo fue como en los cuentos, pero no todos tienen finales felices y después de la medianoche, no nos vimos nunca má , tengo un dilema. Amo a Seiya, es mi estrella favorita y la oportunidad de estar a su lado día a día no es una que pueda desaprovechar. En mis más maravillosas fantasías, sueño que aquel enigmático chico era él y que me ha seguido hasta el colegio para que lo descubra...Por otro lado, está ese tal Mamoru... de arrogante a maravillosamente apuesto. Cuando estoy a su lado, me gusta la sensación que me provoca, esa de mil mariposas en el estómago, aunque a veces pienso que es más por temor que por enamoramiento. Temor a hacer el ridículo en frente suyo, porque no quiero que se burle mas de mi, quiero que me hable como lo haría con cualquier chica. Pero, ¿en qué momento pasé de odiarlo a querer que me hable de otra forma?Es mejor no seguir pensando en nada más, temo que sí lo hago terminaré deprimiéndome..._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. La actriz

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _¿QUIÉN ES MI AMOR VERDADERO?_**

 ** _Capítulo III - La actriz_**

 _La semana ha sido hermosa y fascinante. Cada día junto a Seiya es mejor que el anterior. Jamás pensé que me fuera posible estar tan cerca de él, mucho menos imaginé que compartiríamos escuela. Es tan atento, alegre y preocupado... Hasta me llama todos los días para saber cómo llegué a casa. Todas me envidian y miran con cara de disgusto cuando ven que él sólo tiene ojos para mí. Aún así, no quiero crearme falsas expectativas respecto a su atención. Quizás sólo se siente más cómodo conmigo porque no lo atosigo tanto como otras que no lo dejan siquiera respirar. Es cierto que es un famoso cantante, pero antes, es persona y necesita vivir una vida normal..._

 _¿Le será posible? Al ser tan conocido, casi no puede salir a la calle, en el Instituto sólo está tranquilo porque los maestros no permiten tumultos en la sala. Y cuando se reúne con sus hermanos, todo es peor aún, un verdadero caos. Pero, ¿cómo podría no serlo? Los tres son como ángeles caídos del cielo, hermosos, perfectos... y sus voces son maravillosas._

 _Hoy iré al estudio de grabación y espero poder averiguar algo de Minako y Seiya. Ella es tan perfecta también... he seguido cada serie en la que ha participado. Si se gustan, creo que mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos._

 _¡Vamos, Usagi, debes ser optimista!, me digo a mi misma para darme ánimos. Si él ha sido tan atento conmigo es por algo... sí, debe ser por algo..._

La chica caminaba decidida hacia la dirección que el cantante le había entregado. Como ese día amaneció un poco caluroso, decidió ponerse un vestido corto color verde agua y llevaba un delgado chaleco para el regreso. Una pequeña cartera en forma de gato terminaba su ligero atuendo. Aunque quería verse hermosa, tampoco podía exagerar.

Su amiga no la acompañaría por asuntos personales, pero sabía que, en realidad, no quería hacer un mal tercio. Después de todo, se había resignado a la cercanía de ellos dos. Sólo le advirtió muchas veces que no se ilusionara de más, porque si ella la veía sufrir, sería mejor para Seiya encontrar un buen escondite para evitar la paliza que le daría. Makoto podía ser de temer a veces...

Con los audífonos puestos, tarareando la última canción de los Three Lights, siguió su camino distraída y emocionada. Aunque todo ese maravilloso efecto fue roto de pronto, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura ya conocida.

El sujeto arrogante iba muy bien acompañado por una bella chica de cabello anaranjado. Parecía muy amable con ella, demasiado para su gusto. Sintió una punzada en el corazón el pensar que era posible que ella fuera su novia. ¡Claro!, hasta ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en que él podría tener a alguien. Tan apuesto como era, sería imposible que estuviera solo. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante sintió deseos de llorar, sin embargo, retuvo sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo para seguir su camino. Las hormonas le estaban jugando en contra, pero ella ya tenía a alguien y eso era lo más importante. Nada ni nadie le arruinaría ese día, ni siquiera ese tal Mamoru.

Cuando llegó al estudio, Seiya ya la estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa. Cualquier impasse anterior se vio borrado por su alegría. Definitivamente, ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida.

—¡Bombón! —la saludó—. Tenía miedo de que no llegaras.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lo que más quiero ahora es verte... actuar —dijo alegre y un tanto tímida.

El joven sentía como sus latidos se acelereban al verla y aún más al oírla. Se veía hermosa y sus palabras eran melodía para sus oídos. Deseaba estar con ella no sólo como compañero o amigo, si no como novio, sí, ese era su anhelo. No sabía bien cuánto esperar para proponérselo y que todo se viera natural, pero no podría aguantar mucho, eso lo tenía claro.

—Ven, entremos —la invitó amablemente.

El estudio era enorme y ella se hubiera perdido de no ser por su guía. En un momento, sintió su mano sobre la suya y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al percibir cómo se entrelazaban sus dedos. Nunca había sentido una emoción así, a parte de aquel día en esa pasada fiesta. Ella estaba siendo privilegiada por su estrella, quien la conducía de la mano por esos numerosos pasillos. Deseaba que su unión no terminará jamás.

—Gracias, Seiya —dijo ruborizada.

El joven se vio obligado a soltar su mano, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo nunca. Dejó a Usagi en un cómodo asiento desde donde se podía ver todo.

Mientras tanto, por la otra puerta hacía ingreso Minako Aino, la actriz. Su rubia cabellera suelta era de envidiar y sus piernas largas se dejaban ver por debajo de su falda casi transparente. Parecía sacada de una película.

—Vamos, Seiya. Hagamos esto pronto que tengo que reunirme con mis amigas mas tarde —escuchó que le decía con demasiada confianza.

Sin precio aviso, la chica se colgó del brazo del cantante sonriendo y bromeando. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos, le demostraban a Usagi que ella era más que una amiga para Seiya. Y a él parecía no molestarle sus demostraciones de afecto. Otra vez sintió aquella punzada en el corazón, por segunda vez en el mismo día. Pero, volvió a reprimirse porque debía cumplir su objetivo de ese día, averiguar a ciencia cierta si ellos eran novios. No podía dejarse llevar.

La grabación comenzó y aún por sobre sus sentimientos, le pareció que todo era muy emocionante. A ratos se escuchaba la canción que estaban representando, siendo una primicia para ella en exclusiva. Los hermanos de Seiya también participaban en el vídeo, pero ninguno era muy cercano a la chica más que su estrella. Y así las dudas sólo crecían aún más.

Llegado un punto de la grabación, bajaron las luces y todo quedó casi en silencio. Escuchó que le daban instrucciones a Seiya y Minako, quienes estaban al centro del escenario. Mientras les retocaban el maquillaje, el director hablaba de sentimientos y romance. Sabía que la canción hablaba de eso, pero ¿cuánto se demostraría en el vídeo? Vio que ella sonreía relajada, lanzando miradas que ponían incómodo a su estrella. Incluso le pareció que él enrojecía cada vez más.

—¡Acción! —gritó el director.

La atmósfera había cambiado. Unos grandes ventiladores producían un suave viento que impelía los cabellos de ambos. Sus caras reflejaban tristeza y, cuando ella se giró para quedar frente a él, estaba llorando. Usagi no podía dejar de pensar que en verdad era una gran actriz. Sin embargo, todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro para ella, cuando la vio abalanzarse sobre los brazos de Seiya acercándose más de lo debido, hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de él.

La punzada que había sentido antes, en ese instante fue tan grande que pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir. Eran novios, esa fue la unica conclusion que sacó de ese espectáculo. Y no deseaba ser una entrometida.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se puso de pie y se marchó sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Tampoco le importó perderse en el camino, sólo necesitaba aire para respirar porque sentía que se ahogaba y que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos sin control. Con la vista nublada salió al fin de aquellos interminables pasillos para respirar y reponerse. Pero era imposible ya que sus corazón latía aprisa y no podía dejar de llorar.

"¿Por qué me ilusioné? Sabía que esto iba a terminar así. Ellos deben ser novios", pensaba una y otra vez completamente atormentada.

Sin embargo, unas fuerte manos la tomaron por los hombros y vio unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban confundido y preocupado.

—¿Por qué lloras, Usagi? —le oyó decir casi en un susurro.

—Mamoru...

Y sus lágrimas siguieron saliendo sin control.

El joven cantante solo pensaba en que aquella chica frente a él era su nueva amiga y compañera. Ver a la actriz llorando lo distrajo de toda la interpretacion, imaginando que Usagi era quien derramada aquellas dolorosas lágrimas. Tan concentrado estaba en su ilusión que no se dio cuenta del momento en que la chica plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa para encontrarse con el rostro de Minako y no el de su Bombón.

—Pero, ¡¿qué haces?! —le gritó asustado.

—Ay, Seiya, no te ilusiones —respondió muy confiada—. Sólo hice lo que el director me dijo.

—¿Ilusionarme? —preguntó indignado.

—Sí, tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para tu hermano —explicó mirándose las uñas, sin darle la menor importancia al chico delante de ella.

—No estás entendiendo. Hoy vine acompañado. Esto, —dijo apuntando a ambos—, esto no debió ser así. Al menos debiste avisarme.

—El director no quiso. Quería grabar tu cara impresionada y creo que lo logró.

—Ahora tendré que explicar todo —susurró más para si mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró para dirigirse hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga, no encontró a nadie, la silla estaba vacía.

—Si busca a la chica, se fue hace un rato —le dijo un asistente.

"¡Rayos! No pienses mal, Usagi, por favor", pensó antes de iniciar una carrera por los pasillos en busca de ella. No le importaron los gritos de Minako ni del director, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en encontrar a la rubia.

Casi sin aliento llegó al patio, y buscando en todas direcciones al fin encontró a quien quería ver, sólo que no estaba sola, estaba con ese tal Mamoru. Al acercarse, pudo notar que lloraba afligida y una rabia enorme subió por su pecho al pensar que aquel engreído sujeto le había hecho algo.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —gritó enfurecido.

Al oír su voz, la cara de Usagi se contrajo atemorizada. No quería dar explicaciones absurdas, ya que su actitud infantil de huir sólo haría evidente que había mal interpretado su cercanía. Al verla, Mamoru supuso que aquel era el causante de sus lágrimas y, pasando por encima de toda la lógica, la envolvió en un abrazo protector y cálido, intentando darle seguridad.

—No sé muy bien quién eres, pero ella no quiere verte —dijo lo más autoritario que pudo.

La chica podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y como sus latidos se aceleraban poco a poco. Él parecía nervioso por la situación, y aunque ella hubiese preferido huir, se sentía bien al ser cuidada como una delicada flor.

—¿Perdón? Ella viene conmigo —explicó enojado el cantante. No podía creer que aquel sujeto se adueñara de Usagi, cuando no tenía ninguna relación con ella.

—Si vas a seguir haciéndola llorar es mejor que no regrese contigo —sentenció.

Sólo en ese momento, Seiya se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba por su causa.

—Bombón, podemos hablar, por favor —suplicó, cambiando el tono para dirigirse a ella. Sólo vio que ella negaba, hundiendo aún más su rostro en el pecho de aquel sujeto.

Usagi, en realidad, se sentía avergonzada del escándalo que había provocado. Su estrella era libre para estar con quien quisiera y ella no era nadie para impedirlo, sólo su compañera de curso.

—Perdón, Seiya, pero no me siento bien ahora —le respondió apenas entre sollozos.

El sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, pero entendió que no podía seguir acorralándola. Tenía claro que tampoco era nada suyo para pedir explicaciones a su actitud.

—Está bien, Bombón, más tarde hablaremos.

Su voz apenas era audible, ya que un nudo le apretaba la garganta. Dejarla ir con aquel sujeto era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo, pero ya llegaría el momento de entenderse. De algo estaba seguro y era que ellos eran el uno para el otro, nadie podía cambiar eso. Dispuesto a dejar esa desagradable situación atrás, se giró para volver a las grabaciones.

Ella mantuvo las fuerzas lo más que pudo, pero al darse cuenta de que él se había marchado al fin, se desplomó en los brazos de Mamoru. Sus piernas no lograron sostenerla y se hubiera ido directo al suelo de no ser por la pronta reacción del joven que la sostuvo con extremada ternura. Se sentía demasiado bien ser cargada por él, pensó, y de pronto se percató en donde estaba. Hasta ese momento sólo se había dejado llevar por la situación, pero cuando despertó del trance, sus mejillas ardieron de solo pensar que él la sostenía en brazos cuál princesa recién rescatada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó, intentando bajarse.

—¿Recién despiertas, Cabeza de chorlito? —dijo un poco irónico, pero a la vez con ternura.

—Perdón... todo esto es muy vergonzoso —habló completamente apenada, tapándose la cara.

—Si vas a tener peleas con tu novio, es mejor que sea en casa para que nadie más te vea —le sugirió.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Seiya? Él no es... mi novio... —explicó con tristeza—. ¿En verdad no sabes quién es?

—Seiya Kou, cantante de los Three Lights —respondió con cara intelectual.

—Entonces, ¿si sabías? Eres muy malo, Mamoru —lo retó fingiendo enfado.

—Solo espero no haber herido su orgullo —se burló sonriente.

En ese instante hubo un lapso de sinceridad entre ambos. Se vieron a los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro, intentando responder mil preguntas no formuladas por sus labios. Hasta que la cercanía fue demasiada y el nerviosismo evidente.

—Creo que es mejor que me bajes —pidió con suave voz.

—Sí... es cierto.

Al quedar de pie, ella notó con más detalle la altura del joven. Se preguntó qué edad tendría y quién sería su familia. De un momento a otro quiso saber más de él y de su vida. Pero, eso sería imposible, nada los unía más que aquellos esporádicos encuentros. Aunque si lo pensaba más profundamente, él siempre estaba cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, era como un protector incógnito.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Su pregunta le sonó tan natural y sin ningún dejo de burla ni arrogancia. Sin embargo, negó con su cabeza, pues ya se sentía demasiado en deuda con él como para que más encima la fuera a dejar.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya sola.

Su negativa le dolió. Parecía que, por más que se esforzara, no podía hacer nada para alcanzarla, en verdad estaba cada vez más lejos de él. Quería decirle tanto, pero sus labios se cerraron y su voz se apagó.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó, en un último intento para lograr romper el hielo.

Usagi lo pensó un poco. Sus ojos parecían preocupados por ella, por su bienestar. Después de todo era un futuro médico. Quizás volver sola sería peor que ir con aquel arrogante.

—No, en realidad. Pero, si me acompañas te costará un helado —recalcó bromeando, esperando que él se molestara por su petición absurda y la dejara sola. Eso pensó.

—¿De qué sabor? Conozco una heladería excelente cerca de aquí —respondió muy seguro.

No lo podía creer. ¿De verdad ese chico era el mismo engreído que la había salvado unos días atrás? Quizás sí debía darse la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sólo quizás...

 _Eres hermosa princesa. ¿Lo sabes? Creo que no, por eso sufres demás. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad. No sabes quién soy, ni siquiera me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí, por siempre, para toda la vida._

 _Mi vida ha sido difícil, pero tú me diste la luz para retomar mi camino y cuando te encontré otra vez, me prometí a mi mismo no volver a perderte._

 _Estoy solo en el mundo, sin embargo, tengo tu luz que cada día puedo ver aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, en la calle, donde nunca me has visto._

 _Puedo parecer arrogante a tus ojos, pero eso se debe a que no sé como llamar tu atención, tengo miedo de que temas mi cercanía y huyas de mí, eso sería lo peor..._

 _Dame una oportunidad para que puedas conocerme y si después quieres seguir tu camino lejos de mí, lo entenderé, aunque nunca dejaré de amarte... mi Usako..._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Citas

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _¿QUIÉN ES MI AMOR VERDADERO?_**

 ** _Capítulo IV - Citas_**

¡El lugar era maravilloso! De haberlo conocido habría ido mucho antes, pero descubrirlo gracias a él sería algo que nunca olvidaría. La cantidad de sabores de helado que sus ojos veían era tan sublime que pensó que estaba en el paraíso. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados, lo que enterneció a Mamoru, quien la miraba casi embobado.

—Puedes pedir los sabores que quieras —dijo, obligándola a salir del trance.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó emocionada. Sus pupilas volvieron a fijarse sobre aquellos recipientes que contenían sabrosos helados artesanales—. Pero, quedarías en banca rota si pido todo lo que quiero —aseguró entre avergonzada y sonriente.

—Eso no lo creo —respondió seguro—. Pero, compraré los que quieras si así se te pasa la pena.

—¡Gracias!

Ella sabía que esa gran cantidad de azúcar le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Esa oportunidad era única, más encima deliciosa. Debía aprovecharla al máximo.

Cuando Mamoru vio la enorme copa que le llevaron a la chica a la mesa, quedó asombrado. Jamás pensó que alguien tan pequeña pudiera comer tanto. Imaginó que quizás sólo quería llenar el vacío que le había dejado el problema con aquel cantante. Debía averiguar qué sucedía, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

—¿De verdad crees que puedas comer todo eso? —preguntó bromeando.

—¡Por supuesto! Ya verás —aseguró, comiendo la primera cucharada—. Mmm, delicioso...

Su cara de deleite era lo máximo para Mamoru, que disfrutaba en silencio la oportunidad de conocer las expresiones de la rubia más de cerca. Hacía tantos años que la había visto por primera vez, cuando niños pequeños, que verla ahí, toda una joven, sonriendo y disfrutando, lo atraía aún más. Sin embargo, Usagi era ignorante de todo aquello, porque jamás imaginó volver a ver a aquel niño que conoció en un hospital mucho años atrás.

—Al parecer me equivoqué y si serás capaz de comer todo eso —reconoció sonriente.

Felicidad. Esa palabra resumía ese momento para él.

—Te lo dije —habló, señalándolo—. Ahora, Mamoru, ¿podrías contestar unas preguntas? A mi mamá no le gustaría saber que salí con un completo desconocido.

"¿Preguntas? ¿Que querrá saber?", pensó. A pesar de eso, una alegría brotó de su corazón al entender que quería conocerlo aunque fuera un poco.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Cuéntame tú —dijo de una forma que le pareció un tanto seductora. Sus ojos celestes eran intensos, sosteniéndole la mirada con osadía.

—Mamoru Chiba, 18 años, estudiante de medicina —respondió como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, porque no sabía qué tanto decirle.

—Bien, Mamoru. ¿Familia? —consultó con voz muy interesada. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil sacarle toda la información.

—No tengo, vivo solo. Mis padres murieron hace unos años.

—Oh, lo siento —reconoció apenada. Al parecer había ido muy lejos en su interrogatorio.

—No te preocupes. Viví mucho tiempo con unos tíos y este año me mudé a un departamento para estudiar en la Universidad. Creo que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo —dijo ensimismado.

Su vista quedó fija en un punto como recordando todo lo que había vivido esos años. Usagi sintió tristeza y un extraño deseo por liberarlo de esa soledad. Aunque quiso abrazarlo, supo que eso sería desubicado. Eran dos desconocidos que recién conversaban, pero había una conexión especial entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca, algo que sentían en la piel y en el corazón, cuyos latidos se les aceleraban con sólo verse a los ojos.

—Usagi Tsukino, 16 años, estudiante —dijo ella para llamar su atención y quedar a mano en cuanto a información personal—. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermano, Shingo.

Mamoru sabía todo eso, lo recordaba como si se lo hubiese contado ayer, a pesar de que lo había escuchado hacía 8 años ya. Habían estado hospitalizados en la misma sala de Pediatría, él, por el accidente donde habían fallecido sus padres, ella, por una apendicitis. Debido a su tristeza y gran pérdida, nunca dijo nada, pero ella no dejaba de hablar de su familia y otras cosas. Mucho tiempo después, supo que gracias a ella había sido capaz de recuperarse y querer encontrarla otra vez le había dado un impulso nuevo a su vida. La había vuelto a ver en otra ocasión, pero eso sólo había sido otra casualidad de la vida...

Después de conversar y terminar de comer todo el helado, Mamoru la acompañó hasta su casa, despidiéndose por primera vez como personas que están conociéndose poco a poco. Al menos, sus encuentros de ahí en adelante serían más amenos. Usagi incluso había olvidado el dolor que había sentido a causa del beso que Minako le había dado a Seiya, pero todo volvió a su memoria al ver el nombre de él en su teléfono, dudando de si recibir o no la llamada.

—¡Bombón! —escuchó su voz preocupada del otro lado del aparato—. ¿Podemos hablar? —suplicó.

—Sí... pero, primero quería pedirte perdón, Seiya —dijo con voz suave.

—Pero, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón —habló sorprendido por lo que le decía.

—Necesito que me perdones por lo que hice. No debí huir así, pero...

—No, Bombón, yo te entiendo...

—¿Me entiendes? —preguntó suavemente—. Perdona Seiya, sólo soy una seguidora tuya, te admiro, en serio...

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Bombón? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Salir contigo? —repitió asombrada. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron automáticamente al imaginarse junto a su estrella.

—Sí, mañana. Te pagaré por cada lágrima que derramaste por mi culpa, Bombón —su voz le sonó tan dulce que sintió como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

—Está bien.

—Entonces, mañana nos vemos, Bombón. Duerme bien —se despidió feliz de haber solucionado una parte de su problema. Lo demás lo aclararía al día siguiente.

...

 _¿Qué hago? No sé qué pensar. Esto de la adolescencia me está matando. Quería tanto encontrar mi amor verdadero... pero, ahora estoy muy confundida. ¿Cómo se sabe quién es la persona correcta?_

 _Seiya siempre fue mi sueño imposible, mi amor platónico, dueño de mis fantasías. Él bajó del cielo para estar a mi lado, y se quedó junto a mi, ilusionándome, encegueciéndome con su maravillosa luz. Pero, al parecer él tiene dueña, alguien tan perfecta como él. Aún así, quiero seguir viviendo esto hasta que el tiempo se me agote. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi estrella todo el tiempo que pueda. Aún si sólo somos amigos..._

 _Por otro lado, Mamoru me confunde. Parecía ser un engreído molesto que sólo disfrutaba haciéndome enojar, pero he conocido su lado tierno y atento... eso me derrite, como si su piel irradiara calidez. Tengo la sensación de que conozco sus ojos, como si ya hubiese visto ese azul intenso mirarme con transparencia. Quiero conocerlo más, quiero acompañarlo en su soledad, quiero descubrir el por qué de esta sensación en mi corazón..._

 _¿Como saber quién es mi amor verdadero?_

...

La primavera era maravillosa. El cielo azul, el cálido sol, el sonido de las aves, el aroma de las flores, todo se conjugaba para que aquel día fuera perfecto. Incluso su cuerpo se sentía más liviano y con energías suficientes para hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Te caíste de la cama, hermanita? —escuchó la voz burlona de Shingo al verla bajar las escaleras. No es que fuera la persona más madrugadora que existiera, pero que él bromeara con eso sonaba un poco humillante para ella.

—No arruinarás mi día, Shingo. Hoy soy la persona más afortunada que existe —aseguró, sintiéndose victoriosa.

—¿A dónde vas hija? —preguntó su madre.

—Eh... hoy me reuniré con un compañero de clases —respondió, omitiendo detalles de quien se trataba en verdad. Temía que a ella no le agradara la idea.

—¿Compañero? ¿Un muchacho distinto al de ayer? —consultó con suspicacia.

La rubia enrojeció de solo recordar el interrogatorio del día anterior y ahora más encima saldría con Seiya. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a salir con chicos? Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta del giro tan repentino que había dado su vida.

—No... no es el mismo. Pero, no te preocupes. Volveré temprano.

—Y, ¿a quién le pediste permiso para ir?

—¡Mamá! Por favor, ya tengo 16...

—Y sigues siendo menor de edad, Usagi.

—No me hagas esto. Tengo que salir, por favor.

Continuó sus ruegos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Su mamá le hizo una seña para que respondiera sin problema.

—¡¿Como te fue ayer?! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hoy nos juntaremos en el Crow con Ami, así que tienes que venir a contarnos todo, pero todo lo que viste en la grabación —escuchó los gritos de su amiga al otro lado del aparato.

—Hola Makoto. ¿Cómo estás? Nos vemos en el Crow, entonces. Gracias por avisarme —dijo con voz fuerte para que su mamá escuchara. Sabía que su compañera no entendería nada, pero más tarde le explicaría todo, así es que le colgó dejándola con muchas dudas.

—¿Makoto también irá?

—Sí. ¿Acaso creías que iba sola? —preguntó. Tenía claro que le estaba mintiendo a su mamá, pero si era necesario para reunirse con Seiya y solucionar sus dudas, lo haría otra vez.

—Está bien, ve, pero no llegues tarde.

Dio un salto de alegría. Tenía el permiso, así es que confirmó con el cantante el lugar de reunión, escribiéndole un mensaje de texto.

El día domingo era fantástico. Muchas familias estaban en las calles apreciando el florecer de los cerezos, caminando felices. Y ella sentía que flotaba en cada paso. ¡Seiya le daría todo el día domingo! Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó algo así y, disfrutaría aquel día sin ilusionarse ni exigir nada, sólo estaría a su lado como una verdadera fan.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Seiya de pie, con gorra y anteojos de camuflaje, esperándola fuera del Crow. Su corazón latió emocionado, sabiéndose especial para aquel popular chico. Cualquier otro la habría mandado a buscar por medio de algún asistente o ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de dar explicaciones.

—Bombón —la saludó a distancia al reconocerla.

—Seiya, ¿estás aquí hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—No hace mucho. Pero, no te preocupes por nada, porque hoy haremos todo lo que quieras, Bombón —dijo decidido.

—No era necesario, pero gracias por venir.

—¿Entramos?

El joven abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y ella buscó con la mirada a sus amigas. Las encontró en el asiento preferido de Makoto, y en cuanto se vieron, se saludaron a la distancia con un movimiento de sus manos.

—Usagi, que bueno verte —dijo la chica de cabello azul. Aunque asistían al mismo colegio, ella estaba tan ocupada en sus estudios que sólo se veían algunas veces.

—Ami —la saludó, dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

Después de las presentaciones adecuadas, los dos se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que tomaran su orden. Conversaban de forma animada y tranquila, mientras las chicas acorralaban al cantante con preguntas variadas, hasta que el mesero llegó a atenderlos.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desean servirse? —preguntó. Su voz sonó demasiado conocida para algunos de ellos.

—¿Ma-Mamoru? —dijo asombrada la rubia.

—Usagi, que gusto verte otra vez —la saludó con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¿Que haces aquí? —preguntó Seiya, molesto de la casualidad. Miró a su acompañante un momento y quiso suponer que ella no sabía que él estaría en ese lugar.

—Trabajo aquí —respondió—, desde hoy —completó la oración para no dejar dudas.

—¿Por eso estabas aquí el otro día? —consultó Makoto. A ella le agradaba el chico, sobretodo si era amigo de su rubio galán.

—Sí. Motoki me ayudó a conseguir este trabajo.

Usagi no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar. Estaba impresionada de que el apareciera en su vida todos los días de alguna manera. ¿Acaso el destino quería decirle algo? No, ese día era sólo para Seiya, se dijo a si misma, así que esfumó cualquier idea de su cabeza.

—Aunque nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones, aún no nos han presentado —habló el cantante llamando la atención— Seiya Kou —añadió, extendiendo su mano hacia su contendor.

—Mamoru Chiba —dijo, respondiendo el saludo.

Si la rivalidad pudiera palparse, se hubiesen visto rayos salir de sus manos al hacer contacto. El apretón que se dieron fue mutuo como si en ese gesto se demostraran quién era el más fuerte. Se desafiaron mirándose a los ojos, sabiendo que ambos tenían un objetivo común, Usagi.

—Quiero una malteada de chocolate —solicitó Ami al ver la tensión que ambos exudaban.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el joven, soltando la mano del cantante para tomar la orden.

—¿Qué vas a querer, Bombón? —preguntó el joven, con cierto grado de mordacidad.

A Mamoru le dolía ese apodo tan cercano y cariñoso. Mucho más cuando ella no parecía hacer ningun gesto de molestia.

—Lo mismo que Ami —contestó un tanto ensimismada. Seguía pensando que no podían ser tantas las coincidencias de la vida.

En unos minutos todos tuvieron servido lo que habían solicitado. La tensión disminuyó en cuanto Mamoru continuó atendiendo las otras mesas del local dejándolos compartir.

Seiya tenía claro que debía salir de ahí pronto, ya que necesitaba tener una conversación privada con Usagi.

—¿A qué otro lugar te gustaría ir, Bombón? —pregunto finalmente.

—¿Otro lugar? —repitió.

—Sí, para que conversemos —explicó sin mucha palabras, ya que sabía que entendería.

—Creo que sobramos en esta conversación, Ami —habló Makoto en tono confidente.

—Así parece, ¿crees que él no le hará daño a Usagi? —preguntó casi susurrando, genuinamente preocupada por aquella repentina amistad con el famoso cantante. Sabía que su amiga era muy ingenua y demasiado confiada. Aunque, por lo que había visto, el chico parecía interesado en ella de forma real.

—No, no lo creo. Hasta ahora se ha portado muy lindo con ella todos los días. Pero —explicó la castaña—, creo que Mamoru también está interesado en nuestra amiga —finalizó, señalando hacia el chico que había mencionado.

A lo lejos, él no dejaba de mirar la escena de la mesa, fijando sus ojos en Usagi. Le dolía verla sonreírle a otro, pero sabía que si quería atraerla de verdad debía ser poco a poco. No intervendría nada más.

—Prefiero que caminemos por el parque. Mi mamá no me dio permiso por mucho tiempo —respondió al fin la rubia.

Al tener todo resuelto, Seiya canceló la cuenta completa, invitando a las amigas de Usagi con mucho gusto. Se levantó de la mesa sin mirar atrás, tomando la mano de su compañera un poco antes de salir, intentando dejar claro a aquel sujeto, que la relación entre ellos iba mucho más avanzada de lo que el otro imaginaba. La chica sintió un escalofrío al percibir el roce de sus dedos y un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza al recordar quién podía estar observando la escena. Dudó un poco de mantener el contacto, pero después prefirió no pensar más y sólo disfrutar del momento. Mañana sería otro día y durante ese necesitaba resolver sus dudas.

El aire fresco recorría el parque haciendo que los rosados pétalos de los cerezos bailaran en el aire. El joven seguía sosteniendo su mano con suavidad, esperando el momento indicado para hablar del tema.

Ambos sentían el nerviosismo a flor de piel y el ambiente que los rodeaba era muy romántico. Ella se sentía como en una película, por lo que no sabía bien si hablar o no, porque temía romper el hermoso momento.

—Bombón —habló al fin—, necesito aclarar algo.

—Tú no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, Seiya —dijo apenada de tener que reconocer sus infantiles ilusiones.

—Sí, necesito hacerlo. Ayer...

—Lo siento, no debí salir así del estudio de grabación.

—No te disculpes, imagino que te decepcioné.

—¿Decepcionarme?

—Sí... esa escena no debió ser así.

—Seiya, yo no soy nadie...

—Eres alguien importante para mí.

Sus palabras le sonaron mágicas, demasiado perfectas para ser reales.

—Eres famoso, yo sólo soy una persona normal.

—Bombón, desde que nos conocimos sentí una conexión entre nosotros. Me siento como en casa junto a ti.

—Pero, tú tienes a Minako...

—¿Aino? Ella sólo es mi compañera de grabaciones, no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿No es tu novia?

—No, nunca lo ha sido. Yo quiero que otra persona sea mi novia...

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil poner en palabras sus sentimientos? Cantar ante sus fans era mucho más fácil que decir todo aquello. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, temía perderla si era cobarde, era demasiado maravillosa para no ser descubierta por otros chicos, sobretodo, tenía que adelantarse a ese sujeto arrogante. Aunque su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho más emocionado que nunca, se atrevió a dar el salto.

—Te quiero a ti, Bombón...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
